tollitubbisfandomcom-20200213-history
The Po Show
You can Edit This All You Want! Po: HYE! Me POO! Woit. Hoo chang me skript! Tonky Wonka: Hee hee *Po slaps Tonky Wonka* Po (Excited): ANNEEWOIYS, I'M PO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I LIKE KURSTARD! I'M OLSO RETARED AN LUV LOOLIPOP. WISh I cann MARY HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Po (Sad): But I never did. *sad violin music* Po: i Allso da smalestt and da smortest! 5 + 5 = 9! Tonky Wonka: It's 10, you dimwit. Po: SCREW U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Sounds of Po punching Tonky Wonka over and over* Po: Anywiys, Im bloo... Tonky Wonka: Your red. Po: SHUT UP. I hav a atenaa, and sooper COOT. and murderious. Tonky Wonka: You got that right. Po: SHUT UP. Ok, and I liek tawtles. BAI! Tonky's Tales That is Totally Tremendous Tonky Wonka's Journey Pandora Book does not belong to me, it belongs to TheBlueBat Tonky Wonka stomped through the forest, looking for peanut butter, wheat, kupeberries, and sugar papers. Tonky Wonka was a small, purple, human-like creature with a triangular antenna. He has a very sarcastic and mean expression on his pale face. Tonky Wonka has to be very careful when walking, or else his deadly fate will come. Tonky Wonka then heard hissing near the distance. Tonky Wonka carelessly stomped angrily, thinking about his friend’s laziness. Po and L.L.L were still sleeping and Dicksy broke both of his legs when he got run over by Po’s Skootar. Dicksy was the only one who actually helped in the past. Tonky Wonka was still thinking, and being unafraid and unaware of the darkness and noises. He thinked how hard it will be to find kupebe-CRUNCH! Tonky Wonka got stunned for a second and looked down. It’s just a branch. He sighed. He took another step. SLOP! Tonky Wonka stepped on a green goo. He got disgusted. Tonky Wonka took another step. And another. And an-SLAP! Tonky Wonka looked down. A vicious Nerd Snake was under his foot. The snake starts babbling “Snakes are elongated, legless, carnivorous reptiles of the suborder Serpentes. Like all squamates, snakes are ectothermic, amniotevertebrates covered in overlapping scales. Many species of snakes have skulls with several more joints than their lizard ancestors, enabling them to swallow prey much larger than their heads with their highly mobile jaws.” Tonky Wonka then realised there are 30 more snakes messing with his brain. He then quickly ran away, tredding away on more snakes. He found some peanut butter dripping down the elderly trees. He got out a jar and scooped all the peanut butter in the jar. He walked out of the forest and walked to a farm that was pretty big. He walked to the speaker in front of the farm. “Can I have some wheat?” asked Tonky Wonka. “No” said the mean, fat farmer. “But you have quadrillions on your field!” complained Tonky Wonka. “I don’t care!” yelled the farmer. “Just give me 5 kilograms of wheat.” Tonky Wonka said. “No” said the farmer. “Yes” said Tonky Wonka. “No” said the farmer. “Yes” said Tonky Wonka. “No” “Yes” “No” “Yes” “No” “No” “Yes” “Ha! Got you!” said Tonky Wonka. “Fine, here” said the stressed farmer. A bag of wheat was passed down a slot. “Thank you.” said Tonky Wonka. “GET OFF MY PROPERTY” the farmer screamed. Tonky Wonka is now off the get some sugar paper and kupeberries, which are both at The Rage Book Island. He hopped over the tiny rocky gates, and confronted a Rage Boom Guard. “Oi, you!” the little book screamed. His face was fierce, but for real, they are very weak. The strongest book is the powerful Pandora Book, the leader of the lot. “I am getting bandages to fix my friend” Tonky Wonka replied. “Well, your friend will have to rot!” the Guard yelled. Tonky Wonka kicked the book high up the sky. The books are extremely weak, and he walked and kicked on all of them. Then he finally found a bush loaded with kupeberries. It was bright pink with a sweet, custardy taste. He plucked out 34 berries and walked away to find sugar paper. “YOU SHALL NOT PASS!” yelled a mighty voice. It was Pandora Book. “Hey, do you know where are the sugar paper?” Tonky Wonka asked. “Oh, those are in the factory” Pandora Book replied. “Wait, oops.” “Thanks, see ya!” Tonky Wonka teased and ran to the smoking factory. “I hate you.” Pandora Book grumbled. Tonky Wonka got the sugar paper are ran home. “I’m back” he exclaimed. “Hooray! Tonky’s home!” Dicksy said excitingly, on his bed. “Where is Po and L.L.L?” Tonky Wonka asked. “They are collecting Buncans” Dicksy grumbled. “Oh well” Tonky said. “I got-” Po ran over Tonky Wonka with his skootar and L.L.L stomped on him, crushing his bones. “Ow” said Tonky. Then a bunch of Buncans came in and ate all the things Tonky collected. “Did you had a good day” Po asked Tonky Wonka, who is fuming. Category:The Po Show Category:Po Category:Episodes